all monsters out
by crimeshow.fanfic writer xx
Summary: The 'Frankenstine' killers are out to get one of the team and then the team make a big mistake leaves Deeks fighting for his life. And limbs... Bad at summeries! Deeks whump/ team angst
1. The threat

**This is my first fan fic. It is set just after season 9 episode**

Sam and callen walked in 5 minutes early as they needed to be and as usual they where bickering about something pointless.

He and Callen went to a bar last night to lift there spirits after seeing the horrible things the so called 'frankensteine' killers did. They all had to do something because they all agreed after everything they had seen over the years this is one of the worst. Where Sam and Callen went to a bar, Kensi and Deeks decided to just go home and be together and plan some of the wedding,Nell and Eric hung out at Erics place and played some videogames. Mosely busyed her self by do some paperwork and Hidoko cleaned her guns. And Hetty. Well no one really knows how Hetty handles things. Sipping tea in silence?

Then when Sam and Callen round the corner they see something they had never saw before. Deeks and Kensi where there before them.

"Wait! I am in a dream? Deeks and Kensi here before us. What happened, did the store run out of twinkis and now Kensi is facing assult charges?" Sam said with a grin. But that grin quickly changed when he saw the worried looks on Deeks and Kensi's faces.

"Guys, whats wrong. Did something happen?" This was from callen who was worried about the two junior members of his team.

"Come to ops and we'll show you" Kensi said grimly as she began climbing the stairs to ops. The still silent Deeks followed. Sam and Callen shared a look before following. The usual up-beat and chatty detective had been silent the whole time. They knew something wasn't right and followed hastily behind.

As soon as they all got into ops Nell started her de-breifing. "At approximately 2.15 AM this rock was thrown into kensi and deeks' window." A picture of a quite large, grey rock appeared. Nell continued. "There was a note attached to the rock." Nell stopped not wanting to say what was on the rock. Sge gave Eric a pleading look, after a minute he got the hint. "Eric, what did the note say" Callen said sounding worried, it took a lot to spook his team like this. "It said...It said 'I wonder what you are going to look like with different body parts on you, Mr Deeks'. That was all on it" Eric said with a prolonged sigh. Everyones eyes where insistly on Deeks. His eyes where glued to the ground.


	2. The Plan

**Author notes: I don't know what happened on the last chapter but half of my authors notes went away. Anyways this is set right after season 9 episode 17 "The Monster". Deeks centric fic but includes the whole team. I have no beta reader so all mistakes are my own. I own nothing except tye story! My first fic, hope you enjoy!**

"Are you serious? This has to be a joke!" Sam was outraged someone had threatened his little brother.

"I am afraid not Mr Hannah" Hetty said as she poped out of nowhere as usual.

"Mr Deeks can i speak to you outside for a minute?" Again everyone turned to Deeks. He finally lifted his head from the floor. "Sure" he said bleakly and walked out right behind Hetty.

"This can't be happening" Nell said while shaking her head.

 _outside ops_

"Mr Deeks these people know where you and Ms Blye live. We presume these are the same people that killed and dismembered Lt. commander weir so we know what they look like. I think you know what i am asking, but i will not make you do anything you do not want to do." Hetty did not want Deeks to do this but she knew it was one of only a very few of ideas and this one, although most risky it would get the people responsible for the crimes.

"Some crazy killers who dismember people alive made threats to me. They know where me AND Kensi live. I will do it." Deeks said with a fierce determination in his voice.

 _inside ops_

What do you think they are doing out there." Nell said anxiously, swaying on the balls of her feet.

"If I know Hetty she is coming up with a plan" and just as Callen said that the doors of ops opened and Deeks and Hetty walked in.

"We have a plan. But none of you are going to like it." Hetty said trying to avoid Kensis' eye. _'she is going to take this the worst._ Hetty thought to her self.

"What is it?" Kensi replied not liking where this plan was going.

"We are going to use Mr Deeks as bait."

 **Authors notes: I know cliffhanger, I am evil :) All constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is not deliberately hurtful. Please review (that might convince me ti come out with another chapter early)**


	3. the argument

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorite and follows, they really encourage me to get chapters done sooner. Chapters will be different sizes, this one is quite long but after this one it is all nail bitters.I own nothing except the story. I will try and have bigger chapters, I just cut them off when I think it would be a good cliffhanger he he he. I still don't have a beta reader (if you know any that do NCIS LA please feel free to let me know:) so all mistakes are mine. This is chapter 3, I will get 4 out to you ASAP. Enjoy!**

"WHAT!!" Saying Kensi was angery would be an understatement.

"Wait, Kens, hear them out." Callen was just as angery as she was but he knew Hetty would have a plan.

"I don't need to hear them out Callen, Deeks is not being bait for these lunitics!"

"Kens, please listen. There are crazed killers out there that dismember people alive. They where able to get to a Lt. Commander. They have threatened me and know where we live. That doesn't just put me at danger it puts you in it as well. I **will not** put you in **ANY** type of danger!" Deeks was determined not to let anything happen to her, she had already gone through to much.

"Deeks please don't..." Kensi started but was cut off.

"Ms Blye you will stay at your mothers house or at work until this is done. And that is not a request." By the tone of Hettys voice Kensi knew it would be piontless to argue.

"Mr Deeks will have comms on at ALL times and a small button camera, I believe that Ms Jones can get them?" All Nell did was nod. She was scarred, they had done risky stuff but this was off the charts.

"There is still a lot if risk involved, Hetty." Sam challenged. Deeks had saved his ass more than once. Got a drill in the mouth and still never gave up his wife. Deeks is a good man and if anyone was to hurt him, Sam would not hold back.

"There will be two people close by if there is any issues. You will hear everything, see everything and not be more than a minute away. Nothing and no one will get through unless you want them through and I can handle myself guys. Don't worry." No one on the team liked this but they knew they couldn't argue.

"Does Mosley know about this plan?" Hidoko spoke after a minute, she couldn't handle the silence and it was the only thing sje could think of to say. She didn't want Deeks to do this but didn't see it her place to argue, she didn't know him as well as all the others did.

"Yes. She is getting cleared with SAC NAV as we speak."

"Oh wow something you and Mosley agree on." Deeks said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Now everyone felt uncomfortable. "Well can't blame a guy for trying." Deeks hated silence, he couldn't stand it, that is why he alway fills the air with wisecracks or piontless information.

"How can you be so calm about this. Something really bad could happen to you , you could get hurt or worse and all you do is joke. It is like you don't even worry or care for that matter.Hidoko just didn't understand how he can make jokes in a time like this. The others had known Deeks for long enough to know that it is a defense mechanism.

"What you think that i dint know that. you think i don't know the risks? I know, i run it in my head every few minutes and di you know what I come up with Harley? Me! Me dead or if I am lucky limbs gone! I know the risks and the only reason I am going along with this plan is that Kensi will be safe and you guys might catch these freaks! You think I am not scared? I am terrified this is just my way of dealing with everything!" Deeks finished and just walked out if ops and headed to the gym, he couldn't stand being with everyone at the moment. How could they think he didn't care. He is sopost to be playing his wedding to the love of his life not getting ready for a op that might get him killed.

 _back in ops_ "I am so sorry, I never thought he would react like that. I'll go talk to him." Hidoko said but Kensi literally steped in front of her. "I think you've done enough" Kensi said a bit harsher than she'd ment but she didn't care, she just needed to ve with Deeks, so she left.

"Don't worry about her, she just needs to cool off." Sam had taken a liking to Hidoko, he knew first hand what could happen if you dismiss somone before you know them.

"No I was out of line. I will apologize when they get back."

Everyone in ops tryed to distract them selfs. Nell and Eric went to get the comm and button cam, Callen and Sam were doing background on there suspects, Hidoko went to go and check supplies and Hetty went and did some Hetty thibgs that no one knew about.

 _in the gym_ "I knew you would be in here" Kensi said when she layed her eyes on her fiance punching the crap out of a punching bag. "Kens.." Deeks stopped on the punching bag and turned to her. There were so many things he wanted to say but only one thing cam out. "I love you."

"I know, I know I, I love you too, Thats why I can't lose you. So whatever is thrown at you, you kick its ass. You hear me?"

"Yeah I here you, I'll just pretend that I am badass Blye and they wont stand a chance." Deeks said with that crooked grin that always makes her smile. That was all he needed. And she did. "Kensi can you step outside for a minute, I need to speak with Deeks." Kensi was surprised that Mosley wanted to speak to Deeks but she did as she was asked and left the gym.

"Deeks sit with me for a moment please." Mosley said gesturing to a bench. "Whats this about, because I can't be bothered with you complaining at me or sending me back to LAPD."

"Please just hear me out." Okay now Deeks was interested. "I know you must be angery and scarred, I understand. But if there is one thing I have learned for being here and that is to trust and never underestimate this team. Don't tell anyone I am telling you this but i actually quite like this team. They get the job done and they are still a family after all you guys have been through. And I know this is going to be hard but if, and thats a big if, something happens just tell yourself what i am going to tell you. If you got no fight left, you may as well be dead."

"Wow. Okay...wow" Deeks was speechless, he necer knew Mosley cared so much.

"Okay. Lets go kick some crazy ass."

 **I know this one is not as exciting as the others but after this one the suspense levels will be off the chart. Please review I am very grateful for them and they encourage me to write more:)**


	4. gone

**I own nothing except the story. Sorry I posted this chapter later in the day, I had to go get my hair cut and then I wrote it and then it deleted and I had to write it again sooooi you know. Okay so enjoy I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP(Hopefully tomorrow)** **Enjoy the chapter**

Kensi was talking to Hetty about the security of this mission and Mosley was getting her plan into action as Deeks walks back into ops and no one was going to change his mind about being bait.

"Nell, Eric, you guys got the camera and comm?" Nell and Eric turned around but before they could confirm Hidoko stepped in,

"Look Deeks, I am so sorry for how I acted earlier, I am nervous and I am not usually nervous and I had to place it somewhere and... I am sorry."

"Hidoko really it's fine. I understand, completely." The last thing Deeks needed was someone watching his back who was reeling from guilt and would be more likely be risky.

"Well, just know I will always have you back." Hidoko really did mean it.

"I know," it was simple but it meant something.

"Hey Eric, you got the camera and comm?"

"Of course, right here." Eric held out his shaking hand that held the camer and comm.

"Hey, look... Eric look at me." Deeks waited till Eric lifted his eyes from the ground and looked Deeks directly in the eyes. "This plan is solid. Plus I have some of the best people on the planet on this. And you should kniw that because one of them is you." See this is why Eeic thought, in stressful situations, Deeks was the best in the team to have around, he could always cheer everyone up, either with a joke or he makes people believe in themselves. Eric wanted to tell him all this. Tell him he thought of Deeks to be his best friend. All he said was "Be safe." They where only 2 little words, but they had meaning. And Deeks understood it a. "Common, you know me." Deeks said with his signature grin. Eric decided to play along. "Yeah, exactly. Thats why I am telling you." This gained a genuine laugh frin Nell. "He does have a good piont" Nell said, backing up her partner in crime. "Oh what? Nellosaurus, you betrayer." Deeks overreacted. They all had smiles on their faces when Kensi, Hetty and Mosley came into ops. All together, with the looks on their faces, it looked like a hurricane would back down from them.

"Okay everyone, gather round." As Mosley gave the order the whole team made a semi - circle around the three women. "Heres the plan. From now till tomorrow you will go to three places. No more. There will be two agents at each location. You will leave here and head to your normal coffee shop. Outside that coffee shop, in the parking lot will be a van. In that van will be Sam and Hidoko.

After that you will head home. 2 blocks away will be Kensi and Nell.

Soon after you get to your house, you will leave again. You will head to the beach and surf. At that beach Callen and Eric will be there.

You will then head home and in the morning head straight to the office.

Your car will have GPS and in the morning Sam and Callen will be tailing you. Do you all understand you assignments?" The whole team where in awe of Mosley's detailed plan and all responded with "yes ma'am!"

A little over a hour after everyone else had left, to get set up, Deeks left the mission and headed to his coffee shop, as instructed. All the comms where linked so everyone can here everyone, for fast communicateion.

When he got to the coffee shop he was served by a cheery looking woman in her mid 20's. Deeks ordered a ridiculously weird abd complicated drink because he knew it would provide the team with some much needed laughter. And it did.

Deeks sat down with his drink and started to sip it with wierd slurpy sounds to see how long it would take someone to tell him to quit it. After about 2 minutes he gave up.

"Okay guys after this, strangely large drink I need the little boys room. And no offense but I don't want any of you guys listening to me on the toilet." All he heard where a few "ewwwww" "yuck" "TMI" "Disgusting" and one "You really agreed to marry him?" All he did was laugh. People where giving him weird looks. He was a man sitting alone, with a drink targeted at teens and laughing out of the blue.

"Okay Mr Deeks. 2 minutes. After that I will send in Mr Hannah."

"Alright see ya. Be back in a minute while i tinkle." He never even waited to hear the reponses before taking out his comm.

After about 1 minute and 10 seconds Kensi voiced her concerns.

"Guys, something doesn't feel right. He never takes this long. I think Sam should go in." Kensi knew she sounded ridiculous but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. "What, you keep a log if the time it takes Deeks in the bathroom?" Callen said jokingly. But Sam had the same feeling as kensi. "I get where she is coming from. Premission to go in?" Sam was going to go in with or without precision but may as well ask.

"Okay Sam. But do not blow cover unless it is necessary."

All he responded with was "Copy."

For about a minute all the team could hear on Sams end was shuffling. Then they herd the words none of them wanted to hear. Ever.

"Guys. Deeks is gone."

 **Ohhhhhhh dammmm. I am so evil. So sorry ;) I appreciate all of your reviews so much, they mean the world to me and heres a tip if you want to know what happened to Deeks sooner maybe send a review :).**

 **From this piont on it is going to get a little darker but there will be a warning up top for anything.**

 **I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP, hopefully tomorrow but i am out so it may be at night.**

 **Have a great day.**


	5. hacked

**Hey guys next chapter. Yey! I love all your reviews! I own nothing except the story. I have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **WARNING: there is some cursing in this chapter towards the end. Just saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

"What do you mean he is gone? Sam! Answer me!" Kensi was screaming through the comms, speeding down the street towards the coffee shop, with Nell clinging on for dear life. "I mean he is not here. I checked everywhere, I called his cell, straight to voicemail. His botton cam is down. He is not in this coffee shop." Sam was in a mixture of sad, frustrated and agery. He let Deeks down. Again.

"Everyone listen, get back to ops and maybe Ms Jones and Mr Beale can find some footage." Mosley said with a shaky breathe as she turned to Hetty and took her comm out and Hetty did the same.

"If it is the Frankenstein killers that have Deeks, it can't be good. We need to find him. Fast." All Hetty did was nod with a sad smile.

...NCIS LA...NCIS LA... NCIS LA...

Pain. Thats all he could feel. Pain all over his body.He couldn't see anything but darkness but he could tell he was chained to a hard, metal chair. The chains where metal steel. He knew no matter how much he struggled they would not break. 'Great. blind folded. Hurt. Kidnapped by wack job killers.'

"Hello Mr Deeks. I hope you like your new home." The voice sounded husky. Male. Bad news. Someone you should not get on the bad side of. And Deeks didn't like the sound of any of that. And now he was confused. _'Home? If they are the Frankenstein killers I should only be alive for a few more hours till night for the 'show.'_

"Home? What are you talking about?" His head was swimming. He just thanked God he could speak and wasn't gaged.

"Don't worry, we will try and make you as comfortable as possible." Deeks couldn't see the evil grin on his captors face but he could tell it was there from the sound of him voice. He knew if probably wouldn't be wise to be a smartass but by the reaction of his captor he could tell what he was dealing with.

"Oh in that case I will take the lobsters, back massage and a talk with Kensilina." Surprisingly he never got hit.

"Mr Deeks I am sorry I can't make any of them happen. Except one." Deeks was genuinely preplexed by this.

"And what would that be." Deeks sounded aragont. He ment to.

"To speak with your princess, of course." Now Deeks was REALLY confused.

...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...

The whole team, bar Deeks, where gathered in ops. All of them worried. All of them scared. All of them angery. And **All** of them needing answers.

"Okay so what the hell happened." Hetty was going to get answers, but she had to start at the beginning.

Eric brought up the coffee shop security camera footage. It showed Deeks enter, get his coffee, leave to go to the bathroom and never come back.

"Damm, theres nothing here." Sam cursed under his breath.

"Wait I think I got something!" Nell bounced up from her chair and put up the back parking lot feed on the big screen. This feed got them somewhere. It showed two men in black and ski masks dragging out an unconscious Deeks and dragging his to a windowless van.

"Oh God." Nell really didn't want to think about what they could have done to Deeks to make him unconscious.

"Any plates?" Kensi asked having no patience.

Nell quickly checked.

"No plates." Nell said gravelly.

"Shit!"

"Now, now Miss Blye. You wouldn't want Mr Deeks hearing his Princess acting like that would you?"

Everyone in ops jumped. Even Hetty. The voice came from no where.

"Hello anyone there? Over here. On the big screen!"

Everyone turned to face the screen where the footage if a unconscious Deeks was a moment ago. That was now changed with a image of someone in a ski mask. Talking to them.

They had hacked ops.

 **Ohhh. Shit just got real. How does Deeks' captors know Deeks calls Kensi Princess? Where is Deeks? What will happen with the feed on the big screen? How will the team react? All will be revealed.** **Please review/favorite/follow.** **Love y'all and will try and get the next chapter to you ASAP.**


	6. who and why

**I posted this a little early but I couldn't leave you all hanging! And Countrygirluk56 wow you guessed really well! Am I predictable or are you just really observant? Either way good job! I own nothing exceot the story! Please review what you think, you finally find out who has Deeks and why.** **Enjoy!**

NCIS LA. 

"How are you on the screen? Who are you. Where's Deeks!" Kensi was firing questions left, right and center. She needed to see or hear Deeks.

"Oh don't worry Kensi, you will see him soon." She was too wrapped up in her worry that she never even wondered how this person (if you could call him that) knew so much about her. But Hetty wasn't.

"Why Mr Deeks? Why him, why not anyone else in the team?" Hetty really did want to know why him.

"I will answer that question Ms Lange as soon as Eric stops trying to trace the feed. He can't!" Eric, who was working furiously, stopped as soon as the words left the man on the screens mouth.

"So I will tell you my reasoning. Sam has kids and even tho I am a skum bag, I am not that much of a skum bag to leave children parentless. Amd I kindda like Sam the best out of you guys. Mr Callen is just starting out a relationship with Anna and his sister. He has a family that he has been longing for, for his whole life. This whole thing is before Ms Mosley and Ms Hidokos time, I have no reason to kill them. Eric and Nell haven't even told each other their feelings yet, so I wouldn't get in the way of that. Hetty, well if I am being frank, I want you to suffer. Not die. And Kensi. The stunning, badass Kensi. You and Deeks have had your little love thing for a while but neither of you deserve love! Hope you have fun raising that baby without a father!" Everyone was stunned. It took a minute for it all it sink in, and then one by one they all turned to Kensi.

"Is it true?" Callen asked. He wanted to know if he was going to be an uncle. And if he was he was going to make damm sure that his niece/ nephew had a father.

All Kensi did was nod, with unshed tears in her eyes.

"What a way to come out Kens. Wow! Well that's a good story!" He said as he chuckled. She lost it. She ran at the screen. Screaming. "I will kill you, you hear me! I swear to God I will kill you!" Her tears where flowing down now.

"I would stop if I where you Kensi, that is if you want to see your _fiance,"_ he rolled out fiance like it was a joke.

"Lets us see him! Now!" Sam demanded, his frustration showing.

"As you wish..." the camera turned and showed man with a black hood over his face, they could only presume was Deeks. He was chained to a metal chair. The man took off the hood and they saw the golden mop they all loved. A sigh of relief was hear from everyone.

"Deeks are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Who had you?" the flood if questions made him visibly wince.

"Guys, we where wrong.." Deeks never got to continue as he was cut off by a punch to the face.

"Shut up. This is not the time!" The captor sounded more angry than he had through the whole thing.

"I have came to a conclusion." Hetty said out of nowhere.

"And what is that Hetty?" The captor spat.

"That Mr Deeks is right. We where wrong. You are not the Frankenstein killers. You are someone completely different.

The team where confused when he left the screen. But he quickly returned. With something in his hand.

"Not good" Nell herd Eric wisper. The captor went behind Deeks, so he couldn't see what was in his hand.

"You know, it is ridiculous how easy it us to get into LAPD and NCIS records. I read your file. I read what happened to you and Sam a little while ago. You didn't take it well. Did you?" Everyone including Deeks took a sharp intake of breath. Deeks and Sam literally shuddered at the thought. The captor brought something to Deeks face. He flinched. He knows what it is. All the memories he locked away are flooding back, no matter how hard he trys to keep them at bay. It was cold and metal. He knew it was the sam thing that was used to hurt him so much in the past.

A drill.

"In a few hours I am going to do things to you with this that will make sidorov look like a saint. Sitt tight!" Then the feed cut.

ops was left in silence.

 _Deeks' location_ The captor took his hood off. He didn't care if Deeks saw. He probably didn't even know who he was.

Deeks knew he remembered this guy from somewhere before, he just couldn't place it.

"You know hiw lucky you are?" His captor told his captive. Deeks never knew if that was a joke or not. He remained silent.

"I bet they are doing everything they can to find you. And they would never stop looking. It wasn't like that when I went missing. Oh no, they gave uo for months." Then it clicked. Deeks knew who his captor was.

It was Dom. Kensis' old partner Dom. The dead Dom.

NCIS LA.

 **Oh snap! Even I wasn't expecting to do that, it just came to me out of the blue! Please tell me what you think of the plot twist!** **Next chapter we find out what Dom does with Deeks...**


	7. why

**Sorry for the late update I am just back to school and with school comes stress so... I will be updating weekly if not more. Really depends on school. I don't own NCIS LA.** **Enjoy!**

kensi was hysterical. Her future husband and father of her child were in the hands of someone who knows a lot about the whole team and must have some serious hacking skills, Eric made the firewall himself. She just sat in Deeks chair [she needed to be close to him somehow, to get a level head again, she was no use to Deeks or anyone in the state she was in.

The whole team was worried about her, especially now they knew that she is pregnant.

Sam approached her, he needed to find Deeks as much as she did, or the guilt would consume him. He never even trusted Deeks until he was. Not after he saved Kensi from the Russians, not when he ran 3 floors ripping open his stitches to save Kensi, not when he put his career on the line, not when he saved all their asses more than once. And to this day can still not forgive himself.

"Hey, Eric and Nell are still trying to trace the video feed, but something tells me they won't find anything." He pulls his chair over to her and sits in it. "I know it might sound crazy and I haven't told any of the others yet, but I think I recognize the voice." Kensi sits straighter at what the ex-navy SEAL is telling her.

"I can't place it but I know it is there." Sam was Frustrated at his mind.

"Sam I didn't want to say anything but I thought I heard the same thing. Like I recognize it but I don't know where from." Kensi let out with a sigh.

"Maybe it is someone we put away awhile ago."

"Yeah Callens looking over cases from when Deeks joined the Team till before Mosley came. But most people we go after are either dead or in prison for a long time, so I don't think it is any of them unless it was someone we put away for a small thing." Kensi stood up and started walking."Hey, where are you going?"

"To find Deeks, you coming or not?" This brought a massive smile to Sams' face. 'Kensi is back' Sam thought to himself.

 **Deeks location**

"How could you? You where Kensis' partner, she trusted you with everything!" Deeks was outraged that someone had lied and deceived Kensi and the team like that.

"We where hardly partners! We only went out into the field once or twice and we never talked outside of work. Even though she knew I was in love with her!" Okay, now Deeks was confused. He was in love with Kensi.

"Wait, you were in love with Kensi and you are mad that they gave up on finding you. Okay... so why now? And how did you fool the team into thinking you where dead when you weren't. They would have demanded to see a body. " Deeks wanted to understand why he was taken by a man who was supposed to be dead.

"Look I have already told you enough!" Deeks could tell that Dom was getting frustrated.

"Look just let me go and I will tell them that you kept the mask on. I swear!" Deeks was getting worried, Dom was getting frustrated and he would want to take his frustration out on something and he was there and so was the drill. Deeks was not liking his chances of getting out of there unharmed[bar the punch the face and bruising of his wrists.] To Deeks' surprise Dom went to untie one of Deeks' arms. 'is he really letting me go? Is he that stupid?' Deeks thought to himself. But he only untied one arm and stepped back. 'What is he doing?' Deeks was more confused than he already was before. Why only untie one of his arms? But then Dom put his ski mask back on and called and 2 rather large men came in with a camera, drill, knives, and other weapons. This can't be good, Deeks thought to himself with a grimace.

Everyone in ops, [Kensi, Sam, Callen, Nell, Eric, and Hidoko] never realized that the big screen was changed to an image of Deeks until his tortured screams engulfed the small room.

 **Okay not the most exciting chapter but it is leading somewhere, just stay tuned! Please favorite/follow and please review!**


	8. clues

Wow! I got a lot of hate on the last chapter.For the record I will explain how Dom is alive and everything relating to him and why it seems Kensi and Deeks are out of chatacter. And sorry if I miss spell a couple of words but I don't have a beta reader, but I do have dyslexia, that is why I put off writing from a long time, because I don't want to give you guys shoddy work. And sorry If the plot is rushed, this is my first one. And sorry if my story if unbelievable, I just wanted to write something no one has thought of. Sorry, but if you don't like my writing or story then just don't read it.

Sorry to the rest of you guys about my little rant that would make Danny Williams proud. I am bringing this out a little late, but I have had very important tests coming up and had to stud but I am getting a holiday, so I will try an update quicker. Okay I will make this chapter a little longer to make up for the wait. As usual, I don't own the characters or NCIS: LOS ANGLES, I just have the story [that a lot of people don't seem to like, but you can't please everyone I guess.]

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME BAD LAUNGUAGE AND GRAPHIC DETAIL! Okay enough of my rambling, on with the story.

Everyone jumped at the horrible screams filling their ears. They looked in the direction they were coming from, the big screen. Deeks was chained to a chair. A man with a mask on behind him with something in his hand. It looked to be a small flamethrower of some type. He grabbed Deeks and started to burn him everywhere. His arms, chest, legs, everywhere but his face. Deeks screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his whole life, including his time with Sidorov.Everyone had a different reaction to the horror of what they were witnessing in front of them. Nell turned to Eric for comfort and buried her head into his body, Eric distracted himself from the screen by comforting her and rubbing little circles on her back, Callen looked unfazed but inside he was disgusted and angry at the monster that was on the screen and made a silent vow to make sure when they get this animal or animals they would not be taken alive, Sam gripped the side table, turning his knuckles white, he wanted to look away but he owed it to Deeks to look and see if there is anything in the video to lead them to his location, and Kensi…. Kensi just stared at the screen with a blank face, she was also making a vow to herself that she would find Deeks and she would kill the people inflicting pain on to him. She remembered all the times he made her laugh at terrible times when no one else could. All the things they had done. All the memories they had. Silent tears fell down her face. Then the screams stopped. The flamethrower was put out. Deeks collapsed in the chair he was tied to, but he was still breathing. Everyone expelled a breath they never knew they were holding.

"That was only an appetizer to what is coming. I want you all to suffer. Well most of you. But I think the thing that will haunt you all most is not the fact that this happened to your friend. It is that I have met most of you."

Everyone took a collective gasp. Sam had enough of this, he didn't like beating around the bush and Deeks was already hurt. He wanted some blood.

"If we have met before then don't be a coward and show your face, you son of a bitch!" Sam thought that would get a little riot out of the man on the screen. It didn't. The man looked calmly at Sam.

"How could you say that Sam? How could you say that one of your closest friends? Anyway this will be revelled at the finale" Sam looked shell shocked. 'Closest friends? How? What finale? What the hell is going on here.'Everyone else looked as shocked as Sam was. Kensi's eyes kept flickering between Sam and the screen, trying to figure out how someone knew the team and could call themselves good friends with Sam.

The man roared with laughter. "If you could see your faces! HA! The amazing, top crime fighting team in LA, strummed! And I gave you so many clues as well. Oh well I guess I will just have to make myself more acquainted to Mr Deeks here." He said gesturing to Deeks with a wicked grin on his face. Kensi lost it.

"You son of a bitch! If you hurt him I swear to God I will hunt you down and I will kill you in a way that you don't even want to think about!" Kensi had had enough of this, she just wanted to be at home with Deeks watching a movie on their day off.

"There's the Kensi Blye I know! Fiery and fierce!" Deeks started to come to. He started to mumble. He opened his eyes and grimaced when he tried to move. Then he realised that the camera was still on. This was his chance. He used what little energy he had to shout at the camera.

"GUYS, ITS D……" The camera feed cut out. The team never herd the name Deeks tried to warn them about.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

4 weeks ago

Deeks was awoke by soft lips he adores on his. God, he loves those lips.

"Happy Birthday Deeks." Kensi's musical voice entered his ears.

"Thanks sugar bear." Deeks was just glad that they were together.

"I have presents for you. And before you say anything, I already have made plans."

"Oh la la. My little lady taking care off me. So what are we doing today?"

"I have planned lunch at a very nice and expensive place so suit up." Kensi said with a smile, getting out of bed.

"You always did say you liked me in a suit." Deeks said with his signature grin, getting up and picking a suit. He decided with a dark blue suit and tie that would complement his eyes. He ruffled his hair in his hands, put some mist on and tied the laces of his shoes.

"Hey babe you ready?" Deeks called up the stairs.

"Almost, just getting some shoes." Kensi replied.

"I will just go and start the car then." Deeks didn't like waiting and not doing anything. He opened the door, but he stepped on something on the way out. It is a thick envelope. Like any good detective he looks around the street and saw no one, he then picked up the envelope. On the back of it, it said 'Happy Birthday!' He assumed it was someone just wishing him a happy birthday but when he opened it he was shocked to the core. In the envelope here was pictures of him over the last 8 years with NCIS. Including when he needed help, and no one was there. He saw one of him self bleeding in the shop after being shot. There was ones of him and the team and he and Kensi. Then he saw one that made him curse and anger boil inside him that had only been there a couple times. There was a picture of him tied to a chair when he was with Sidorov. There was one where he was in the middle of getting tortured. It was at an angle, so it was obvious they weren't in the room, but they had the picture. They where there and they never helped, they just left him to get brutally tortured. He couldn't tell Kensi and she was coming out the house in a tight, black dress with her hair down and wavy like the first day they met. Deeks quickly plastered a grin on his face.

"You look absolutely stunning!" And he meant it. He sometimes wondered how he got someone as great as Kensi.

"You clean up nicely yourself." Kensi said with a grin. Deeks did well at hiding he was worried, he had done it his whole life. Kensi had no idea that this was the start of something that would change both their lives.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Present day

"Oh Mr Deeks, what have you got yourself into."

Hetty sat at her desk, thinking. For once she was lost for words and answers. Deeks had a tough time coming back from Sidorov and this has been for longer, so it could be harder to come back from. But they do have something. Deeks tried to say a name before he feed cut out, so that means Deeks and the team knows who took Deeks. That means it is even more personal.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

After a thorough beating Deeks was left alone in his cell. He aced all over now, he was sure he had a concussion and a few cracked if not broken ribs and the burns all over his body. His mind wandered.'They will find me. Its NCIS, of course they will find me. Kensi will never give up until she sees a body, none of them will. But what state will I be in? I could be dead. Dom has no plans on letting me out of here. All I am asking for is to get to see Kensi, hug her, kiss her, marry her. Why is Dom doing this to me. I have never even met him. How is he even alive, he was shot, Sam, Callen and Kensi saw him die? Maybe he…his thoughts where interrupted by Dom coming back in with a piece of stale bread and a bottle of water.

"That was a very stupid, very ballsy move." Dom seemed to half calmed down a little from earlier.

"Here you haven't ate or drink since you came." Dom kneeled beside Deeks and put the bottle to Deeks' lips. Deeks never parted his lips, the water could have drugs or anything in it.

"You are going to drink this or I am going to make you." Deeks reluctantly opened his lips and gulped down some much needed water.

"Okay, so can I get at least some answers ?" The not knowing was killing Deeks. Dom seemed to contemplate this.

"Fine, I guess you should have some answers to understand what a load of bastards NCIS really are, but this does not change the plan." Deeks was angered by the remark about NCIS but decided to keep him mouth closed.

"So, I will start from the beginning shall I."

 **Find answers in the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review but don't be hurtful!**


End file.
